


Adonis

by The_Phoenix_Heralds



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adonis Au, Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack Dalton Loves Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), M/M, MacGyver Drable, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Poor Jack Dalton (Macgyver 2016), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phoenix_Heralds/pseuds/The_Phoenix_Heralds
Summary: If Mac is Adonis, then Jack is doomed to be Athena
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Adonis

Mac’s Adonis, Jack is certain of it. There’s no other explanation for his ravishing beauty, his halo of blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and sharp jaw. How he looks after one of their nights together, striking in the low light as his eyes reflect the joy enveloping them. Even when injured on one of their missions he is still a pillar of youth, skin almost glowing despite the near miss. It only contributes to Jack feeling like he’s desecrating something precious when he touches Mac, unworthy to even be in his presence.  
Jack is terrified that like Adonis Mac will die young, beautiful, and painfully mortal. Jack cradling Mac in his arms like Athena and weeping for the end of his world. He knows that if his Adonis dies there is nothing in all the world, not Cerberus, Furies, Griffins, Harpies, and not even the Gods themselves could stop Jack Dalton from tearing the world apart if he were to lose Mac. Not even vengeance would be able to heal his desecrated heart. His heart would die with Adonis. Mac will die, doomed by Jacks own sins and he can’t handle it. So, Jack leaves to hunt down the very enemies that threaten himself, the world and his precious Adonis. It’s better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Rai-Knightshade and Ciccithedreamer for letting me bounce ideas of of them for this au and Rai for Beta-ing  
> Inspiration comes from a work where Jack offhandedly calls mac an Adonis   
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707265 )  
> Thank you for reading and I apologize for the angst <3


End file.
